


I Will

by hello_goodbi



Series: The White Album [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_goodbi/pseuds/hello_goodbi
Summary: A series of short drabbles based on Hotch's favorite album
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Series: The White Album [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924639
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	I Will

_**for the things you do endear you to me** _

A day off was rare. A day that you and Aaron both had off was even rarer. A day off for both of you while Jack still had to go to school, well. That practically never happened.

“You look cute in those sweatpants,” you smiled, watching Aaron as he cooked breakfast for the two of you.

“Oh, is that so?” he grinned, flipping a pancake. “I think you’re pretty cute in my hoodie.”

“It’s so nice and warm,” you said, getting up from your seat at the kitchen table and walking over to Aaron.

“Y’know, I think you’d look even cuter without that hoodie on,” Aaron murmured as you wrapped your arms around him from behind.

“Don’t you get distracted, mister,” you scolded lightly, “or you’re going to burn our breakfast.”

“I can’t flip more pancakes if you’ve got your arms wrapped around me,” he pointed out. With a sigh, you pulled away and let him flip the rest of the pancakes onto your plates. “Can you get the whipped cream out of the fridge?”

“Here you go.” You traded the whipped cream for a plate of pancakes and went to go sit at the table. Aaron sprayed some whipped cream from the can directly into his mouth before joining you at the table. “Gross,” you laughed, and he grinned around the mouthful of whipped cream.

“What?” The grin was still plastered over his face, and he didn’t seem to notice he’d gotten whipped cream on the tip of his nose.

“You put that whole thing in your mouth, you weirdo.” You couldn’t help but grin as Aaron sprayed some of the whipped cream on top of your pancakes. “It’s contaminated!”

“Contaminated?” he said indignantly, pouring maple syrup over his stack. “My tongue has been _in_ your mouth and you’re worried about some whipped cream?”

“Shut up,” you laughed, blush dusting your cheeks. “Thank you for making pancakes.”

“Of course,” he smiled warmly. “How do you wanna spend the rest of our day off?”

“I’m not sure,” you said thoughtfully. “We can figure that out after we eat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If there's a song from the White Album you want me to do, leave it in the comments


End file.
